


Brainwashed

by paridiseLove101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: . . . .maybe, Angst, Assassination, Assassins, Bad guys are evil, Blood, Break Ins, Canon - Manga, Captivity, Confusion, Drugs, Escapes, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Karasuma is worried, Karma being Karma, Kidnapping, Long Hair, Manga, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Missing, Misunderstandings, Nagisa can kill, Nagisa in trouble, Nagisa is harsher, Nagisa is strong, Nagisa needs help, Police, Ritsu is helpful, Saving Someone, Secrets, Spiolers, Traps, curse words, horrible sitiuations, kinfes, things go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paridiseLove101/pseuds/paridiseLove101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc in the manga).</p><p>Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).

Chapter 1: Missing Time

Nagisa was walking home after an eventful day at school in class E. It had been a couple days since they had the confrontation with the God of Death and everyone has been noticing the slight difference in Karasuma and Bitch-sensei's behavior to one another. Koro-sensei especially is enjoying gossip that arises from the new development.

Today they had also started to learn a new technique from both Karasuma and Bitch-sensei, the latter being not-so-school-appropriate, and everyone was excited but also noting that they were slowly but surely running out of time to kill their teacher. They all had started to plan from the winter assassination plan but it was still up in the air a bit on what exactly they were going to do.

As Nagisa was turning the corner to start walking down his street, lost in his thoughts, he felt a weird chill course up his spine, as if someone ran their index finger along it. Nagisa turned around, his bag swinging with the movement and found that nothing was there except for children playing in the park near his house that was about a hundred feet away from him.

Nagisa was suspicious at first but as he made his way to his house the feeling didn't come back so he assumed it was either his imagination or Koro-sensei being nosy.

If only he thought about it more then the situation could have been different.

That night while Nagisa was sleeping comfortably in his bed the front door slowly opened below. With not even a creak the door was open letting in the person with malicious intent. The man was completely covered in shadows from around the house, sneaked their way up the stairs and into Nagisa's room before the child was even aware of the danger.

Nagisa's eyes opened at the sound, he was becoming a light sleeper these days, and they widened at what was in front of him. Before he could react there was a chop to his neck and boy flopped forward unconscious.

The man pulled the petite boy over his shoulder and made his way out of the house and too a van parked in front. He ,surprisingly, silently opened the side door and placed Nagisa's body on the floor of the van. He then closed the door, got into the driver's seat, and drove away into the night the van not making an sound to alert anyone of what had just transpired.

The next day Karma had a sense that something wasn't right as he walked to school. It was chewing like a wild animal at his brain like the time he got 10th in midterms. When he arrived to class the feeling grew when he noticed that a certain blue-haired boy was absent from his assigned seat. Karma knew that Nagisa never missed school and since the twin tails wasn't there it seemed odd.

_Maybe he's sick?_ Karma thought

But his hopes were dashed a few minutes later when the students that had arrived heard the sound of running, fast running. The sliding door to the classroom was slammed open and Kimura stood in the doorway out of breath and holding what looked like a newspaper.

"Guys, you have to see this!" Kimura said in between breaths shoving the paper out with his hand, shaking it in an almost panicked manner.

Isogai, who was the closest to the troubled classmate, took the paper and skimmed his eyes over it. They widened and then looked up at his classmates in what was defiantly distress. Now everyone was curious and slightly worried, surrounded Isogai to get a peak at what was shocking their friends.

When Karma got his chance to look at the article that was in fact in a newspaper, his eyes widened:

**Local Boy Abducted from Home**

**At approximately 1:30 a.m. last night Nagisa Shiota was taken from his home right under his mother's nose. The house was forcefully broken into and the boy was nowhere to be seen when his mother went to wake him up in the morning. The authorities have been doing there best to investigate the situation. . . .**

Karma couldn't read anymore.

Nagisa had been taken in the middle of the night and nobody knew what happened to him.

Karma clenched his teeth:

_Nagisa._


	2. Target Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).

Chapter 2: Target Time

The lights from lanterns were shining onto the street that was bustling with people, the crescent moon hung above them in the night sky. A festival was going on and the area was full of stands that offered anything from games to food which were all decorated to match the theme of the event. People all around were enjoying the sights, children were running around and playing games while the adults enjoyed themselves from a safe distance and taking up conversation. There was laughter and excitement in the air and a boy was walking in the midst of it.

The boy was smaller than his age suggested. His long hair was covered by a hat and it touched his shoulders. He was wearing clothes that could be considered normal teen or young adult attire. As he walked casually down the street his eyes scanned over the area around him, taking everything in. He took a breath then turned into the public restroom after a good ten minutes of walking around the festival's booths. He opened a stall and locked it shut,taking a moment to check for anything suspicious, then took out a small vial of blue liquid. He put it up to his face and made sure it was the right amount.

He pulled out the stopper with a _'pop'_  and chugged it down in one gulp.

He then left the stall, disposing the vial in the the nearest trash can, his head feeling better and ready for his task. His sensei said the drug would help him focus and to take it everyday or else there would be nasty side effects. He didn't mind and it did help his brain focus on things that he couldn't before. He would be meeting a man at the corner of the street in a few minutes and need that special attention the drug would give him to do what he came here to do.

He reached his destination and spotted the man. He was a burly man with hair that was colored like the night sky and a mustache that could be consider wispy. He had a cigarette hanging out of his too big lips and his eyes scanned the area with precision as if waiting for something that he didn't like. His arms were crossed over his chest making him look intimidating to passing people around him.

The boy smiled for the smallest of moments before it turned into a more carefree look. He looked around as if he was a bored teenager lost for entertainment at the festival and not wanting to be there. As if his parents had forced him to come but he secretly enjoyed it but he was ditching them so that he wouldn't have to be here. Nobody was around at this time because most of the festival goers were getting ready to see a parade followed by fireworks that would take place soon on the other side of the block so it looked like he was trying to walk the other direction to escape.

The boy walked up to the the man as if to pass him by. As he was going pass he moved his arm the slightest bit and a needle fell down into his relaxed hand, cupping it with the tips of his fingers. Quick as lightning he stabbed the unsuspecting man in the neck and his eyes widened for the smallest of seconds before they rolled back into his head.

The man fell on the road and the boys grabbed his legs and started to drag him into the side alley nearby.

He had one last thing to do before his mission was over.

Then he would leave.

And no one would know that the man had disappeared until the next day when he was reported missing.

_XAssassination ClassroomX_

Later that night the boy was walking along a hallway filled with doors of the same color, wearing a robe and his hair was swaying as he walked. He was in a hotel south of town, furthest away from where the festival was held. He reached the end of the hall and opened the door to his room, maybe out of habit, but not making a sound as he did so.

Inside was like an normal hotel room. On the floor were two futons, made up and ready to sleep in when it was needed and some discarded pieces of the boy's luggage. A small sliding door led into a restroom and there was a small table to the side. A window on the far side was covered with blinds, obscuring what would have been a descent view of the city. It was simple yet comfortable arrangement and the boy liked it.

Sitting with his legs crossed at the table, facing away from the door was another man, bending over as if eating something.

"Oh, you're here," The man said not bothering to turn around," Please sit."

The boy didn't reply but did as the man suggested, seating himself on the other side of the table so he was facing the man. On closer inspection of the table the boys could see that the man was looking over papers that, he presumed, were from the folder placed at the bottom of the pile.

"You did a good job today, you have shown great skill," The man said looking up at the boy , stilling holding one of the pieces of paper. The man was handsome to some and not to others. Most would probably find his looks at a neutral liking. His hair was cut short and was dark in color, his face was angled in a way that was unique but not ugly. He was also clean shaven with exception to a little bit of hair forming his side burns. His brown eyes stared at the boy, waiting for a reply that he expected to come.

"Thank you, sensei." The boy bowed his head in respect before looking up again after a few seconds.

"You did so well today that I think you're ready for the next mission. This one is a bit harder to overcome but with the skill you shown me in the past three weeks I think you're ready."

"Thank you, sensei. I'll do my best."

The man known to the boy as sensei started shuffling the papers around as if looking for one in particular. When he found the one he was looking for he pulled it out of the messed and held it up to the boys attentive eyes," This is your next target."

The boy studied the picture and stats in front of him. The girl looked almost average except in one particular area that instantly comes to mind. She was slightly shorter than one would think her age and her hair was green in color. She was wearing a school uniform and her face was pointing at an odd angle as if they had taken the picture while she was unaware of the camera. Which was probably what happened. She seem familiar to the boy but not enough to warrant further thought on the subject.

" You will confront her on her way home from school. It should be an easy mission to carry out. After that you will proceed to take out the rest of the targets in this folder. I expect you to be done at the most in three days. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning on the first train. I expect you do your best and finish the job as quickly as possible."

The boy nodded.

The man pushed all the papers into a somewhat neat pile and stacked them up to make them straight. Then he placed them in the folder and slid it across the table so that boys could take it. The boys small fingers grabbed the edge and his eyes scanned over the title of the folder.

**Class 3-E**

**Top Secret**

The boy nodded and took the folder completely off the table and got up from his sitting position on the floor. It was time to get ready for the trip in the morning. He had to get ready so that he could take out his first target.

Kayano Kaede, the boy remember briefly from the paper he had seen.

When the boy enter the bathroom and took another dose of the blue liquid in a vial, the man smiled. It was easier to get revenge than he thought.

_XAssassination ClassroomX_

It had been three weeks since Nagisa had gone missing and class E was getting restless. They all did their own searches along with the police( against the police's orders to let them handle it) but the blue haired boy was nowhere to be found. It was starting to take a toll on morale in the classroom and the students grades started to drop as the weeks passed by.

Koro-sensei was getting worried about his students and most of all about Nagisa. He had also did his part in searching for the blue haired boy but even he didn't have any luck in finding him. Karma was feeling the same as he felt that if he didn't go against his gut feeling at the time he could have found his friend before this all even happened.

The trail was getting colder by the day and it was a depressing thought for all of class E.

Kayano glanced at the empty seat beside her and turned away quickly, it was best not to think about it right now. It was almost the end of the school day and she felt as if she would find something today. It was a gut feeling. The whole predicament with Nagisa had scrambled her brain from her original thoughts on why she was here in the first place.

He was her friend and was in trouble. . .

. . .on the other hand though. . .

She really didn't know what to think at the moment.

The bell rang and everyone in class E got up and started to make the long trek down the mountain then to their own homes. There was little conversation, which was becoming routine among them, and Kayano was soon walking by herself back home. Where she was living at the moment was close to the school so it wasn't a bad walk and she didn't have to take a train to get close.

As she was walking down the street she felt like something was crawling up her spine. No matter where she looked the source wouldn't show itself and she was starting to get a bit worried. It wasn't as if she thought that she couldn't take whoever was following her but she had an uneasy feeling and she did like it.

Something just wasn't right.

She walked a few blocks and the sense of danger left with each house she passed. She was still on guard but it seemed that the danger was gone. A few more blocks and the threat felt non existent to her.

That was when her senses peaked to a high level and she turned around in one swift motion, grabbing onto the hand she knew was about to touch her neck. She twisted the limb and sent the body attached to it to the ground only for it to be up in an instant and flying back at her, even though the initial attack had failed only moments before.

She almost all but gasped as she blocked the attack. The person in front of her was someone she knew. Someone so familiar. No one could mistake the small body, long blue hair ( even if it wasn't in its usual style), and the blue eyes that were usually gentle with a smile following close behind, only to blank at this very moment. Determined.

The person in front of her was none other that her missing friend.

Nagisa Shiota.


	3. Secret Tiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).
> 
> WARNING: If you haven't been caught up you are in danger of SPOILERS. Please take that into account before you read on. You've been warned.

Chapter 3: Secret Time

Karasuma was sitting on his couch when he got the call. He was in his apartment that the Ministry of Defense had assigned him to be closer to the school. It was an ordinary two bedroom apartment with the basic amenities and interior design. It suited him nicely and he felt it was the right choice on the Ministry of Defense's part. He was still wearing his clothes he usually wears to school, not bothering to change since he got home.

He was looking over some 'lesson plans' that were more like training exercises. He frowned thinking about how the class wasn't as determined as disappearance of Nagisa hit them hard and it was showing in their training, assassination attempts, and school work. Even he was having a hard time, he felt that he should have done something sooner. Not like he could have changed what happened but it still stung.

Just then his cellphone started to ring and he quickly set the papers he was holding onto the couch cushion beside him. He reached for his phone still in his pocket and took it out. He pressed a button then put it up to his ear," Karasuma speaking."

" _Hello Karsuma, sir, we have some information that you should know."_

Karasuma-sensei eyebrows knit themselves together,"Yes?"

" _We have just found out that we had a security breach. Some documents for your class were taken along with an experimental drug. We are investigating the theft but you should be on guard. They took the class's profiles and the suspect might be after the class."_

Karasuma face set into a firm line, all serious now," When did the breach happen?"

" _About three weeks ago."_

Karasuma's eyes widened and he slammed his fist into the couch, it didn't relieve his anger at all," Damn it!"

He now knew for sure who took Nagisa Shiota, there was no doubt.

It was the man who broke into the Ministry of Defense's data bases.

"Did you get anything that shows who the culprit is?"

_"We are going over the video we have now but the man, we are assuming he is a man, was well informed. We have only seen his body but not his face. It seems we have a person that knows our security."_

"Alright," Karasuma sighed," Call when you have more news."

Karasuma-sensei hung up the phone only for it to ring a moment later.

He answered it.

_Assassination Classroom_

Kayano blocked the next strike from her friend, who was obviously trying to kill her, with her arm making the knife( which was definitely real and not a Koro-sensei knife) graze it for only a moment before passing by leaving a small trial of blood. Nagisa's eyes were wide with blood lust and he kept attacking her as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Kayano was surprised, she knew that Nagisa had the talent for assassination but this was a whole other level. His knife went at her vital points with every swing and he looked like he was at home, like he did this everyday. His stamina didn't seem to leave him as he drove her back.

The scariest thing about it was he was smiling the whole time.

A smile of pure  _pleasure._

She knew that Nagisa would be a good assassin when being sneaky, nobody expecting  _him_  to do anything dangerous, but now he knew how to fight as well, so well in fact the Kayano couldn't believe her eyes. He was using all he learned from Karasuma-sensei and then some. She also knew that if she hadn't moved back then she would have been dead for sure. Nagisa wasn't holding back and Kayano could see that he didn't recognize the previous relationship they had. It was as if she was a stranger on the street instead of his friend that he would sit by everyday.

What had happened to him while was missing for three weeks?

Kayano dodged a quick swipe that would have slit her throat and grabbed Nagisa's arm stealing it in her grasp. She brought the arm down and threw her arm around his neck in a choke hold. Nagisa saw through though and quickly turned his body in such a way that it freed him from her hold. He spun around, a smile on his face and blue hair flying crazily, and moved the knife so that the path would pierce her heart.

Kayano's eyes widened and she flung herself backward and down to dodge the blow, the knife slicing of a bit of her hair off. Nagisa saw the change and swung the knife down so that it would meet her face. She rolled out of the way and the knife hit cement. She was up in a second, doing a flip to make extra distance between herself and Nagisa.

She had a back-up plan but she didn't want to use it. She was saving it for Koro-sensei but she was realizing quickly that if she didn't do it soon she wouldn't be able to use it at all. In front of her Nagisa was lifting the knife up with his body and turning toward her. She didn't want him to see her secret just yet but it was necessary for survival. Nagisa started toward her with speed she thought she would never had seen Nagisa have.

Her eyes widened and veins popped out at the back of her neck. Black ooze started to appear, then long, black tentacles sprout out the neck where hair would have been. She smiled when Nagisa's eyes widened and he hesitated for only a moment but it was enough.

Nagisa's downfall was miscommunication and not being as fast and Koro-sensei. This was not in the file he had read last night. His eyes turned determined and he tried to come at her nonetheless. Kayano sent the tentacles, which were nothing more than a blur, and wrapped them around Nagisa's arms lifting him off the ground.

Nagisa frowned and then smiled as he took the knife in his hand and brought it upward with his intentions to cut the tentacles holding him, only for Kayano to swat it away and watch it skid down the street.

Nagisa started to struggle making noises that couldn't be considered human with his struggles. Kayano wrapped the tentacles around him harder and Nagisa's breath flew out of him. She lifted him a few more feet before bringing him down toward the ground. Gently but not to gently she flung him to the ground and as she let the tentacles unwrap from his body. He hit the ground hard and gasped at the pain.

Nagisa lay there on the ground his eyes starting to close in unconsciousness. Kayano let the tentacles disappear into her hair and walked over to the boy on the ground. He looked up at her when she was above him, breathing hard. His face showed that he was angry but he couldn't do anything as his body went into unconsciousness.

Nagisa went limp and Kayano took a breath. She knew he wouldn't die from that hit but it sure would hurt for a long while. She looked at the boy in front of her and noticed that there was broken glass close to his body. She bent down to see that blue liquid had spilled everywhere.

Deciding to dismiss it for now and got of her phone from her bag that she he dropped in the scuffle a few feet away. She looked through her contacts to find Karasuma's number. She selected it then pressed send and put it up to her ear. Karasuma-sensei had took everyone that if they found Nagisa to call him right away.

She had found Nagisa alright, she thought as she looked down at the boy under her.

A voice on the other end of the phone answer sounding a little irritated, as if she was interrupting something important," Karasuma here."

"Karasuma-sensei I found Nagisa."

There was a pause on the other end and it lasted so long that Kayano had thought the he might have hung up on her.

" _Where are you?"_

She told him the address.

" _I'll be there soon, stay on the phone."_

"Okay, Karasuma-sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I really wrote a fight scene and I'm not sure if it was good or not.


	4. Reveal Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).

Chapter 4: Reveal Time

When Karasuma arrived at the scene he was surprised at what he saw. Anyone would be surprised really. The first thing he noticed was Kayano standing under a street light, as it was getting dark out, putting away her phone that she had been communicating with him with. That wasn't what got him though. What made his eyes widened was the body lying on the ground beneath her feet. It was definitely his student, with his blue hair and short stature, even though he wasn't wearing his usual attire or hairstyle. His eyes were closed and there was glass near his body and blue liquid that was a shade darker than his hair.

What the hell happened?

Kayano looked up at him when he got close," Hello, Karasuma-sensei."

Karasuma stared at her before kneeling down next to his clearly unconscious student and checking on him," What happened?"

Kayano paused for a moment before saying," It's kind of a long story. . . . "

Karasuma nodded giving a look that clearly said to continue before going back to Nagisa.

Kayano continued with a sigh," I was walking home and as I got closer to my house I had the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I thought that it might just be my imagination because it slowly disappeared over time. That's when Nagisa attacked me."

Karasuma's head shot up to look at her," Attacked you?"

Kayano nodded and cross her arms over her torso as if self conscious," Yeah. I was about a block from my house when I got the feeling that someone was going to touch me. I reached out and grabbed the person's arm and through them to the ground-"

Karasuma smiled for a moment," You took the self defense class to heart, I'm glad."

Kayano nodded," But he got up right after and started attacking me in full force and that's when I noticed that it was actually Nagisa and not some random criminal."

Karasuma started to investigate the liquid that pooled under Nagisa like blood, not saying anything and wanting her to continued even though he was starting to worry. The call and now this. . . .

" I was shocked at first but I tried to block all of his attacks. Karasuma -sensei, he was fast. Really fast. And he wasn't holding back at all, going for the kill without remorse. I know that if I didn't grab him earlier I would probably be dead."

"He was trying to kill you?" Karasuma-sensei said shocked looking first at Kayano then back to Nagisa.

"He was coming at me with this knife," Kayano pointed to the knife that was beside her, the one she had retrieved from down the street while she was talking to Karasuma on the phone," He grazed me a couple of times. Something's wrong with him Karasuma-sensei. This isn't Nagisa, he wouldn't try to kill a friend let alone smile the way he did."

"Smile?"

Kayano swallowed the saliva in her mouth, no matter how she tried to deny it, Nagisa's smile has made a chill go down her spine," Yeah. While he was attacking me he didn't stop smiling. It wasn't his normal smile though. It was as if he was enjoying the thought of killing me, as if he was getting  _pleasure_  from the whole situation."

Karasuma frowned but motioned her to continue.  _Nagisa. . ._

"I dodged his attacks for some time before I was able to gain the upper hand. I got the chance to surprise him and knock him to the ground. The blow knocked his breath away and he lost consciousness but I made sure that it wasn't too hard to overly hurt him other than that. Right after that I called you and that's all of what happened."

Karasuma crinkled his eyes in a mixture of worry, anger, shock, and calculation. Everything he just heard was information he wouldn't expect from his friendly but capable student. Well except for the fight skills. Karasuma knew that if Nagisa tried hard enough he would surpass even Karma, who was the best at hand to hand combat, and could put the skill to use in the field of assassination. But Karasuma didn't want him to use it like this, in a way the was irregular and harmful to his friends and himself. Karasuma was trying to piece of all of it together but it was starting to become a mess in his brain. All the information was coming to him in fragments.

Missing for three weeks, a break in security, drug, file . . . .

Karasuma looked back at the blue substance near Nagisa's body," Kayano do you know what this liquid is?"

Kayano shrugged," I'm not sure. It broke when I threw him down to the ground. He must of had it on him at the time."

Karasuma paused to just a moment, taking in the information, then nodded his head. He reached into his suit jacket and brought out some napkins. He wiped the liquid up then placed it in his breast pocket. He also grabbed some of the glass as well and wrapped them in some more napkins. After taking the evidence he brought out his arms and slowly, but gently, maneuvered them under the small boy's body. He place them on his shoulder blades and under his knees and pulled him up in the air, carrying him bridal style.

"Kayano, call your parents and tell him that you're going to be late tonight. If they ask say it's a study session with friends and you decided to stay the night. After that start calling everyone in the class. Tell them to meet us back at the school building and that's it's important. Don't tell them about Nagisa through."

Kayano stared at him with wide eyes before nodded quickly in affirmative and grabbing her phone from her bag, fumbling for a moment before retrieving it.

Karasuma looked down at the boy in his arms. He looked the same as he did before, didn't even weigh that much differently from what he estimated. But Karasuma now knew that he couldn't judge his student that way after hearing what he heard just now. He had his suspicions on what happened to his student but it would have to wait until he could settle the situation now. He would go over the evidence and make some calls later tonight but he had to do something first.

He turned to Kayano who had just finished the call with her parents and was about to start a mass text message to the class to make it easier," Follow me."

Kayano nodded and followed her teacher away from the lonely street and back to the school, disappearing in the darkness once they stepped out of the light of the street lamp.

_X Assassination Classroom X_

When Karma got the text from Kayano he was sitting in his room at his desk, his head resting on top of it and facing the window as he watched as the sky darkened. He wouldn't admit it but he was distressed, worried even, for the first person he brought back to his house. His friend and him may have different views sometimes but they still remained close enough to keep the friendship going this long.

Three weeks his friend has been gone and he was a total failure at finding him. He didn't tell anyone but he had searched extra hard for him but it wasn't enough. He felt like it was party his fault that Nagisa was now missing. If only he had done something . . .

As he sat there he was contemplating if he should go out and search again when he heard the buzz of his phone. Slowly his eyes moved to the phone that was set on the desk in front of him and slowly lifted his head. He brought the screen up and saw he had a text. He was tempted to not looked at it but his curiosity( and the far away hope that it was Nagisa asking for a ride home or something to that nature) made him push the button to let him view the message.

**From: Kayano Kaede**

**Karasuma-sensei wants everyone to meet back at the class**

**Must be there it's important.**

**Come as soon as u can.**

**Tell your parents that you are staying at a friends.**

**Hurry.**

Karma stared at the message for a moment before sighing. He got up from his chair and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He walked out of the room, not bothering to tell his parents, it wasn't like they were there anyway, as he made his way down the stairs and out of the front door. The station wasn't running trains right now so he decided just to walk the long way.

This better be important.

When Karma made it to the bottom of the mountain that contained his classroom it was officially dark outside, dark enough that Karma was thinking about taking out his phone to light up his surroundings. He was about to go up the trail when someone behind him spoke.

"Hey Karma."

Karma turned around to find Isogai and Maehara walking up to him using a flashlight to light the way in front of them. Isogai had a worried expression but still wore his nice guy smile. Maehara waved with one hand and the other firmly in his pocket. Karma gave them a nod in acknowledgement.

"Do you know what's going on?" Isogai asked with that smile of his, as they started to make the trek up the trail.

Karma shrugged.

"Maybe it's another search party for Nagisa or assassination attempt on Koro-sensei?" Maehara suggested.

Karma looked at him but he felt that that wasn't right. He was starting to get a feeling that there was something crazy waiting for them up that mountain. Good or bad he didn't know but he did know that something was going to happen and he probably would be up all night.

"Well whatever it is, it's important," Isogai said moving the flashlight a bit when he hears movement in a nearby tree," Otherwise they wouldn't have wanted us to come so late at night. It probably can't wait until morning."

"I hope Bitch-sensei hasn't disappeared again. I mean first Nagisa now . . ." Maehara said but stopped abruptly when he saw the look covering Karma's face and Isogai signaling him to be quiet.

"Sorry."

After that they fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the trip up the mountain. As they walked Karma let his thoughts wander while keeping an eye on his surroundings out of habit. He thought about what Maehara said and about nothing at all. Slowly the time passed and they finally could see the old school building coming into their vision.

"Wow, I can't believe we were the last ones," Karma hears Maehara say as he looks at the rest of his classmates. Indeed the other classmates, even Terasaka, were waiting outside. karma noticed that some didn't bother changing out of their uniforms while some opted to just wear pajamas or other clothes. They were all clustered near the front door of the building were Karma could see Karasuma-sensei and Kayano were standing.

"Took you long enough." Terasaka grumbled crossing his arms.

Isogai gave his smile and waved apologetically to everyone," Sorry about that. I had to take care of my mom first."

_He's such an Ikeman._

"You were only here a couple seconds before them, Terasaka," Itona said in a monotone beside the said student.

"Shut up!"

Isogai continued like nothing happened," Does anyone know why we're here?"

Most of the other students shook their head but Karma noticed that Kayano didn't. She must know something, he thought. She was the one to send the texts to everyone after all.

Karasuma-sensei cleared his throat to get everyone's attention," You'll all here because I have some information to tell you. Waiting inside is something but I will not let you in until you all agree to not tell anyone about this until we can come up with a solution."

Everyone in the class started to murmured amongst themselves, throwing around looks of intrigue, confusion, and even worry. Karma stared at his teacher's expression looking for a hint at what was going on but Karasuma was as stoic as ever.

Sugino was the first to speak up with a raise of his hand," I agree to not tell anyone."

Karasuma-sensei nodded and the rest of the class quickly followed suit in their agreements. Soon everyone was done promising to keep their silence and Karasuma began to speak.

"I will warn you now, what you're about to see will be shocking. Please stay calm and don't do anything rash," Karasuma-sensei paused and swept his eyes across his precious students,"I'm going to take you inside and remember that you can't tell anyone. Okay, follow me."

Karasuma turned on the spot and grabbed the door to open it and walked inside, followed closely by Kayano. The class made their way through the now opened door as the followed their teacher through the dark building. Karma could see that there was light coming from the end of the hall, under the door to their classroom and was right in his assumption, when Karasuma stopped in front of it," What I'm going to show you is behind this door. Remember no rash moves."

Karma moved his way up to the front of the line and waited for Karasuma to open the door. The teacher took a breath, which Karma noted was unlike him, and slowly opened the door. Now that Karma was closer he could hear movement inside. Karasuma pulled the door open the rest of the way and Karma's eyes widened and others around gasped, shrieked, or just stared in shock.

Karma couldn't believe his eyes. It was a trick of the light or a hallucination. It had to be. What was in front of him couldn't be real, it was too illogical.

Blue was the first word to come up in Karma's confused mind.

Blue . . . hair.

In front of him was a person he knew. A person who had been missing up until this moment. Nagisa was in front of him sitting in a desk with the other desks around him pushed to the far walls of the classroom. His hair was long and grazed his shoulders as he struggled wildly in his restrains. There was a bandage around his head but that wasn't what made Karma's anger flare up. What made him mad was that Nagisa was tied up by his wrists and ankles to the desk's chair and had a gag wrapped around his mouth. Nagisa struggled in his seat trying to break free, unintelligible words muffled but the cloth in his mouth. Ritsu, with a frown on her face, had some of her guns pointed at him, ready to fire.

Terasaka was the first to shout," What the hell is this!"

Karasuma opened his mouth as the other students started to display their outraged reactions but Karma was only looking at his blue haired friend. Nagisa had turned toward them at Terasaka's yell and did something Karma would never forget. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and glared, his look full of blood lust. Karma couldn't hear Nagisa's muffled words but he could feel them as if he knew.

_I'm going to kill you all._

Karma's eyes widened and an actual shiver ran down his spine. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned around so fast that Kayano backed away startled. Kayano cleared her throat of saliva and spoke," Karma-kun, everyone went to the teacher's office."

That's when Karma realized that he had been standing there and he didn't notice anyone leave. He looked down the hall to see the last of the class going into the room next door.

Karma scowled," Tch," And walked down the hall as if nothing happened. Kayano gave him a knowing looked but Karma decided to ignore her. He didn't want her pity. He walked into the room which was sporting angry students and a teacher who was trying to explain.

"What the hell was that! Why is Nagisa here and tied up!"

"What's going on!"

"Why are you letting Ritsu point guns at Nagisa!"

"What the hell happened!"

Karma growled, all this noise was starting to give a headache. Kayano walked into the room behind him, walked past him so that she was in front of him, and said loudly, much to his irritation," Everyone, I can explain."

Everyone in the room moved their heads to look at the girl who spoke, some showing anger and others wanting to get some answers. Kayano looked up to Karasuma and he nodded for her to continue," I'll just get the the point, Nagisa tried to assassinate me."

Everyone went quiet in an instant and stared at her.

A pause and then . . . .

"What !?" Everyone in the class yelled in unison, there facing showing shock, disbelief, and outrage at the statement. Karasuma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but this. . .

Kayano looked at them with such a straight face that they were startled," Yes, Nagisa tried to kill me."

Sugino laughed nervously," You can't be serious. . . "

Manami spoke up next, equally nervous as she pushed up her glasses," N-n-nagisa-kun isn't like t-that though. He's k-kind."

Kayano's face softened and she took a lighter tone as she said," I know he is, but something happened to him when he was missing. He attacked me while I was walking home, with this knife."

Kayano brought out a knife( that definitely wasn't an anti-sensei knife) and held it up for everyone to see.

"Is that true Karasuma-sensei?" Isogai asked turned to the said teacher with a look of worry.

Karasuma sighed," Yes, there is evidence that Nagisa tried to kill Kayano."

The class fell silent as they took in the new information and Karma brought his hand to his chin in thought. Nagisa had tried to assassinate Kayano, and from what Karma witnesses moments before in the other room, it didn't seem that improbable anymore.

_I'm going to kill you all._

Karma grimaced.

Kayano sighed," Believe me I was surprised too. When I had the feeling that someone was going to grab me I threw them to the ground only to see Nagisa and not some perverted criminal. He had got right back up and kept swinging at me with this knife. He grazed me a couple of times."

Kayano pulled up her sleeve to show a bandage wrapped around her upper arm.

When Karma thought back that was probably when the rest of the class finally had the realization that this was real and not some practical joke. There friend had tried to kill another one of them in cold blood after being missing for so long. And  _Nagisa_  was the one to do this.

"Do . . , " Sugino started but then paused. He sighed as if contemplating what he was going to say and decided to say something different,"What are we going to do?"

That's what everyone wanted to know.

Karasuma-sensei spoke up," I brought you here to tell you the situation. Kayano you listen too, you don't know this part. I have my suspicions on what happened to Nagisa. A couple weeks ago, around the day were Nagisa went missing, someone broke into the Ministry and took some top secret top secret information. It was your class profiles and an experimental drug."

"Our profiles?" Kimura asked.

Karasuma nodded," Yes. This is a Ministry of Defense operation so of course they would kept it on file. Earlier today I got a call telling me that a man broke in and stole the information and drug and that they are investigating the matter. After that I got a call from Kayano saying that she found Nagisa-kun."

Everyone turned to Kayano so she started telling her part of the story," Nagisa attacked me on the way home. Like I said he came at me with a knife and he was fast. I could barely block his attacks and he was smiling the whole time like he enjoyed the situation. It was creepy. I managed to distract him and knock him out. I called Karasuma and he came over to help."

"Wow, Kayano, you kicked Nagisa's butt?" Rio said praising her," That takes skill. What, you try to kiss him as the distraction?" (A/N" Heh heh, *wink*)

Nakamura winked at her suggestively and Kayano blushed bright red," No! I just surprised him was all."

"Uh huh." Rio said smirking despite the situation.

Kanzaki came forward with a smile and put a hand on Rio's shoulder," Ha ha , alright enough with the teasing. What happened after that Kayano?"

Kayano who was still blushing red continued," Um. . . ahem. Karasuma came to me and I told him what happened. Karasuma examined Nagisa then told me to tell you guys to come the the classroom. After that Karasuma treated Nagisa and me and that's when he woke up."

" He started attacking us both," Karasuma-sensei said continuing the story," He was still a bit dazed so I took the opportunity to quickly restrained him. That's why he's tied up and Ritsu's watching him."

Kayano nodded," Yeah, so don't worry about it guys. After that we came outside and waited for you. That's what happened."

"There's something I don't understand," Chiba said turning his head to Kayano," What made Nagisa act this way?"

Karma crinkled his eyebrows at the question. He went through all the information he had taken note of all this time. Only one thing came to mind based on the conversation but he also had other theories.

" I think the man that broke into the Ministry kidnapped Nagisa and brainwashed him using the experimental drug," Karasuma said giving them a serious look," That's my theory but it might not be accurate. I'm going to do my own investigation on the matter. The top priority right now is to deal with Nagisa."

"Your saying someone brainwashed Nagisa . . . " Sugino said taking in the information.

"It would make sense." Maehara said his hand on his chin.

"The man probably wanted to use his skills for assassination," Itona said and everyone turned to him," Like Shiro used me. He probably knew that Nagisa had skills, so he kidnapped him and twisted him to do what he wanted him to."

Karma growled," I'm going to kick this guy's ass."

Karma had enough. This was irritating, frustrating, and it pissed him off that someone could do this to his friend. He wanted to hunt down who ever did this and give them a good beating.

"So what are we going to do with Nagisa," Sugaya asked," Are we going to leave him tied up?"

"I don't want to but he is dangerous to everyone," Karasuma said wiping a hand over his face then through his hair," I not sure what he is going to do next."

"How about we try talking to him?" Yada said.

Everyone turned to her questioningly and she put her finger in the air and bounced on her feet as she made her point," We can convince him that were right and the other guys wrong!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait," Megu said putting up a hand," Yada might have a point. Maybe we can make him remember his time in class E, kind of like how we showed Itona that he could come to the class and reach his goals here. If we all try saying something to him maybe we can un-brainwash him."

"We could try it, I guess," Fuwa said then smiled," It would be just like the manga I just read! Nagisa would come to his senses and it would be happy ever after!"

"I just don't want you to guys to get hurt. What if he decides to try to kill you all?" Karasuma said looking at everyone in concern.

"How 'bout this then," Isogai said holding up a finger," We keep him in restraints but we take off his gag. That way he can talk to us but doesn't have the chance to attack us. I mean I don't want to keep Nagisa tied up but it would be safer that way. Also we can stay here for tonight and watch him so that he doesn't do anything funny. After that we can take turns trying to convince him and also watch him."

Karasuma was silent as everyone turned to him for his answer. On one hand it was a good idea but on the other hand Karasuma felt like this was a trap of some kind or that they were taking the wrong course of action. After a minute of thinking Karasuma sighed," Let's try it out. If anything happens we'll stop and find another solution."

"Okay!" Everyone in the class said.

Karma scowled.

"Wait what about Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei," Kurahashi asked though she made a face when she said the second name," Shouldn't we include them?"

"Well Koro-sensei is across the world right now and Irina . . . " Karasuma looked away from the class," She's busy." (A/N: use your imagination . . . ;P)

"What does that mean?" Maehara asked.

Karasuma quickly changed the subject," Do you want to start now?"

The class nodded an affirmative while some looked nervous and others looked some wanted to know why Karasuma dodged the subject but Nagisa was more important right now. They were going to get their friend back, no matter what.

When everyone was outside the door Karasuma-sensei stopped them one last time," You sure about this?"

"Puff, like we will change our mind," Rio said and then opened the door wide with a hard slam. Nagisa head turned to her when she walked inside and he glared at her making sounds behind his gag," Ohhh, scary."

Everyone went in after her some bemused, shrugging, while others sweat dropping. Karma was one of the first to enter and as he looked at Nagisa he told himself that he wouldn't be failure this time didn't do anything when his friend first went missing but now he would do his best to bring his friend back.

Karasuma walked forward to stand in front of Nagisa," Don't make any wrong moves, I'm taking off your gag and we're going to talk for a while."

The class felt a chill down their spines when they saw the look on Nagisa's face. Karasuma leaned over the glaring Nagisa and started to untie the gag. He pulled it off and Nagisa snarled," Bastard."

Manami, who was standing beside Karma, squeaked at the word. She wasn't the only one that was shocked by the change in Nagisa. They all expected it based on what they heard but now that they were seeing it first hand. It was a bit unsettling.

Rio seemed unfazed by Nagisa and walked right in front of him and started talking," Hey there."

Nagisa glared at her and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Oh, the silent treatment huh? Maybe we should make him wear a dress and see how he reacts?" Nakamura said with a smirk turning toward her classmates. She really looked happy about it too.

Everyone sweat dropped and even Nagisa's expression changed for the briefest of moments in the look that obviously said 'what the hell?'.

"What? That's what I would have said if he was here," Rio said shrugging as everyone stared, "If you don't like it you try something."

Isogai being the Ikeman he is took up the offer and walked forward with a smile," Hey Nagisa, how are you doing?"

Nagisa smiled, much to everyone's surprise, his eyes crinkling in a friendly way,"  _I can't wait to kill you._ "

Isogai, startled, took a step back his eyes wide. For the moment he thought that Nagisa had come back to them but now they knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing's that easy.

Isogai smiled nervously and decided to try again," Good to know. Still though, are you alright? Do you need anything? I can get you some food if you're hungry."

"What do you think I am, a five-year-old? Fuck off." Nagisa said turning his head so that he wouldn't be looking at Isogai. Isogai stared in shock.

Everyone stared at the scene and most of them actually had the same thought.

_The Ikeman isn't perfect after all._

"Okay, I see that you don't want to talk to me," Isogai said turning to everyone," Anyone else want to try?"

Karma stepped forward and everyone watch in apprehension. What was he planning? " Well  _Nagisa-kun_ it's been a while."

Nagisa didn't say anything but turned to look at Karma. For some reason it kind of felt like progress for him to even do that much.

Karma continued walking forward,"You've been gone for some time. What were you doing during that time, hmm? Do you even know who I am?"

"Karma-kun what are you doing?" Sugino asked.

Karma ignored him," You having fun Nagisa-kun? Are you going to answer or are you really five years old and can't understand what I'm saying?"

A vein popped on Nagisa's head and Karma laughed," Looks like I hit a nerve."

"K-karma?" Manami asked.

Karma kept talking and walking around the room like he owned it," I'm glad. The Nagisa I know didn't like that much either, though he wouldn't show it."

"I don't know you." Nagisa spoke up irritated.

"Really now, you don't? You lose your memory? You poor  _baby_."

"Shut up!" Nagisa yelled," I don't have memory loss."

"It seems you do. Want me to show you proof?" Karma said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay,"Karma said with a shrug and brought out his phone. He scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for. He showed it to the other classmates first and their eyes widened and some sweat dropped.

Karma turned back to Nagisa and shoved the phone in his face, "Then what do I have a picture of  _you_  dressed up as a girl?"

Nagisa stared at the picture that was clearly himself wearing a skirt and ribbons in his tied up hair. The picture was taken in such a way that it was obvious that he didn't know someone was taking the picture.

Karma heard one of his classmates, probably Maehara say," I can't believe he still has that picture on his phone."

Karma smirked, of course he wasn't going to delete it, it was fun to tease people after all.

"What the hell is this?" Nagisa said," That doesn't prove anything!"

"Then, if we haven't meet, why do I have picture of you on my phone?"

"You're a stalker!"

"Then why are you in a skirt?"

That stopped Nagisa in his tracks," Uh . . .I-"

"You don't remember? Isn't that considered Memory loss?" Karma said with a smirk.

Nagisa glared the fiercest anyone in class E ever seen Nagisa have.

"Well, talk to you later Nagisa-kun," Karma said with a wave and walked back over to the were all staring at him like he was crazy," What? I made him realize he had memory loss concerning us. This is going to make him curious about our previous relationships."

"Your scary sometimes, Karma," Sugino said laughing nervously.

"I know." Karma said with a smirk, devil horns and a tail appearing on his body. Everyone sweat dropped.

After that everyone took turns trying to talk to Nagisa. Even Kayano tried despite the fact that he had attempted to kill her only hours before. None of them had the same effect as Karma however and everyone decided to call it a night after Nagisa had threatened to kill them more times they could count. Everyone found a comfy place and with the reassurance that Karasuma would watch Nagisa, eventually they fell asleep.

_X Assassination Classroom X_

Nagisa stared at Karasuma and he stared back. It was around three o'clock in the morning and both of them had keep stubornly awake. Finally after a while Nagisa said," Can you bring me some food?"

Karasuma gave him a suspicious look.

"Really? You're suspicious of that? Come on I haven't eaten sense breakfast," Nagisa said tilting his head.

"Fine. But if you move an inch, I'll have Ritsu shoot you-"

"How am I going to move? I'm tied to a chair, remember?"

" You got that Ritsu?" Karasuma said ignoring Nagisa and looking at the 2-D girl.

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei, I will watch him."

"Okay," Karasuma said getting up," I'll be right back."

After Karasuma left Ritsu took the chance to speak up," Nagisa, I miss the old you."

Nagisa didn't turn around to look at her.

Ritsu continued anyway," You were very kind to me even though I was a computer. The way you are now worries me. I don't like seeing you like this."

Nagisa turns around to look at her and he actually falters when he sees her face. She looks like she's about to cry and Nagisa just stared, not sure how he should respond.

"I feel like I should do my part in rescuing you from yourself. I want to show you something," Ritsu said before her face disappeared only for a picture to take her place. It was a picture of Nagisa, Karma and Kayano hanging out together. Nagisa was smiling while it looked like Kayano was laughing. Karma was standing there with his hands in his pocket, smirking.

Before Nagisa could say anything the image changed to something else. It was when Nagisa and the others found out that Isogai had a part time job. The next picture to show up was Rio teasing him with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

Kayano and him eating pudding.

Sugino and him playing baseball.

Terasaka and Itona arguing with him in the background smiling like it was a regular occurrence.

On and on for several minutes image after image appeared. All of them had Nagisa smiling or laughing with one of his classmates in some way. Nagisa just watched, not like he cared, he just didn't have anything better to do, until Ritsu appeared again and gave him a smile," I hope that could be of help."

Just then Karasuma walked into the room with a plate filled with food from who-knows -where and a glass of water. He set them both on the desk in front of the blue haired boy. Nagisa waited but when Karasuma didn't make a move he asked," How am I supposed to eat without my hands?"

"I'll untie you if you don't do anything weird, just your hands though."

"Fine, just do it. I'm starving."

Karasuma walked behind Nagisa and started to untie the restraints around his wrists. Once free Nagisa brought them up and rubbed them because of the chafing. He then turned his head to look back at Karasuma-sensei, saying with a smile," Thank you."

And that was when Nagisa striked. He moved his hand up in one quick motion and grabbed the back of Karasuma's neck, bringing it down so that his head hit the table, hard, and Karsuma fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Nagisa!" Ritsu gasps when she sees what he has done. She watches shocked as Nagisa reached down and untied his legs from the chair before getting up and snatching the sandwich off the plate, taking a bite.

Nagisa sets the sandwich down then turned his gaze to the rest of the sleeping class. This was all too easy. He could kill them all in a minute. The only problem was that he didn't have any weapons now that the bastard had taken them earlier. He did have that built into his shoe though. . .

Just then a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see that Karasuma wasn't unconscious like thought and had grabbed him. Karasuma was about to get up but Nagisa brought down his foot near Karasuma's head. He put pressure on a certain spot and twisted it tot the right then left. Smoke flew out of the shoe and engulfed the teacher's face. Karasuma's eyes widened before before he fell stiff, his eyes still open.

Paralyzing gas.

Karasuma looks up at Nagisa," Don't. . .do it."

Nagisa just turns around and starts walking towards the closest student which happens to be Kayano. Looks like he would kill her first just like planned. Just as he was about to lean down to choke her images invaded his head in quick succession. One after another he sees Kayano and him smiling, having fun and enjoying themselves. Nagisa puts his hands onto his head in a vain attempt to stop the flood of images appearing in his brain, burning into his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Nagisa chokes out. He needs something, something to clear his head from the madness. His medicine, he needs his medicine.

"Nagisa?" Ritsu asked in concern.

"Shut up. I'm leaving."

"Nagisa,wait!"

"If you are really my friend, are you going to shoot me?" Nagisa asked as he staggered towards the door.

Ritsu's eyes widened had she hesitated just a moment and in that moment Nagisa left the classroom. Ritsu put on a determined face and made the loudest noise she could think of blare out of her speakers to wake up the others.

They woke up together, startled by the noise only for it to stop and be replaced by Ritsu herself," Nagisa just escaped the classroom! Hurry you can still catch up to him!"

Karma's eyes widened when he saw that indeed Nagisa was missing from the room. He bolted up from his sitting position and out the door. He ran through the hallway and outside in a instant. He moved his eyes around the darkness surrounding him, looking for Nagisa. He barely caught sight of Nagisa's disappearing form in the trees before he went after him, disappearing too into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to it though, this is probably going to be a one time thing, having it this long. Anyway I would like to point out that Nagisa attitude is because of the drug, of you haven't already figured that out. He talks like this to everyone now because of it too. The reason he didn't talk much before this was because he was focusing on assassination( and isn't like a villain in the movies that monologues the whole time) and the other was out of respect for his "Sensei". I hope that clears up any questions!


	5. Karma's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Just a warning, this chapter is kind of intense. It contains more blood than usual and I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. Please take this into account before reading this, the story is rated T for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).

Chapter 5: Karma's Time . . . .

Nagisa ran through the dense forest, darkness surrounding him, and his long hair flowing behind him because of the speed he was trying to run. To Nagisa it felt like the forest was out to get him, not wanting him to escape from that stupid old building, sabotaging him by whipping branches at him and tripping him with roots whenever they got the chance.

It didn't help that images were flashing in front of his eyes in rapid succession, blinding him with what he thinks are lies and making him want to bang his head viciously against the ground to.

Make.

Them.

Stop.

(  _Kayano fixing his hair . . . )_

For them to disappear and make everything go back to the blissfully peaceful feeling he had before.

( _Fake him laughing at a joke . . .)_

The medicine, he needed his medicine.

(  _Hanging out with his 'friends'.)_

It felt horrible and he knew he was stupid for not bringing more along, for him to be so easily captured and losing all his precious vials.

(  _Taking medicine when he was little. . . . )_

Sensei had been telling him about the excruciating painful side effects and now that he was experiencing them, he wished he listened sooner.

( _Crashing on his bike and the red head helping him up . . . .)_

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Please.

Just.

_Stop._

It didn't help that he could hear his 'classmates' pursuing him, hearing their footsteps pounding against the ground( why wasn't the forest tripping them? . . . home court advantages suck), some even swinging from tree to tree like monkeys.

(  _Swinging along with them . . . . jumping from house to house . . . )_

They were shouting to each other and it made Nagisa head feel worse with each piercing noise they made.

He had to get away, get his medicine so he could think freely again.

(  _Playing baseball as a team. . . )_

So that he could come back and kill all of those annoying insects like he was assigned. To get praised by his Sensei.

( _A flash of yellow . . . A man in a suit . . . . Blonde hair. . . .)_

Oh, how he wanted to be acknowledged by him, his precious Sensei.

As Nagisa ran, threw the blur of images, he remembered how he had meet the man. Not like he could have remembered much before that. He didn't even know who he was until a few weeks ago. Waking up in that cold, gray room, tied to a wooden chair he was saved by his Sensei. His precious Sensei. It was so vivid in his mind, how happy he felt that he could finally understand what had happened to him. . .

X Assassination Classroom Flashback X

_Nagisa's eyes opened slowly, his whole body felt sore and in pain, his eyes felt like they were being weighed down by weights. When they opened fully he had to close them again because the light flashed so bright that it stung. With even more caution than before he opened his eyes only to see the plain color gray. Gray walls, gray floor, a gray door, no windows in sight. Nagisa close his eyes in pain when a splitting headache pierced his skull and at the same time he shivered._

_Why was it so cold?_

_Squinting his eyes through the pain he scanned his surroundings and that's when he realized that he was sitting up. Looking down his hardly opened eyes widened, his head blazing because of it. As he looked down at himself he felt sick._

_Blood._

_He was covered in blood and bruises. His wrists were encased in a metal shackles that was attached to the chair, the same done to his ankles, and he could see that they were red, bleeding even, as if he was previously trying to struggle. Blood covered the floor in droplets around the chair, some being long smears, changing the boring gray into something more sinister._

_What?_

_Nagisa's brain couldn't comprehend the information his eyes were sending to it and Nagisa just stared at the blood, the bruises. His headache wasn't going away and he tried, through the pain, to remember what was going on._

_Nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

_Nagisa started to panic, the realization that he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name, making him frantic. His breathing became erratic and he pulling against the metal that was restricting his movements, his fingers scraping and pulling against it as best they could. His wrist and ankles started to bleed and that only made him struggle harder._

_Click._

_Nagisa froze at the sound coming from the door in front of him. His breathing started to get faster and faster as the door was slowly opening. Who was it? Were they there to hurt him? What are they going to do to him! I want out! I want out!_

_Nagisa was hyperventilating by the time the door was fully open, a figure covered in shadow appearing in the doorway._

" _It's okay, little Nagisa, I'm here to help you," The man in front of him spoke," I'm here to rescue you."_

_Nagisa just struggled harder, not believing this strange man at all. He was here to hurt him! His brain was starting to feel like it was melting because of the pain and his lungs were starting to hurt from breathing so fast._

_The man suddenly growled and rushed forward, his hand reaching out. Nagisa flinched back expecting more pain only to not receive it._

_Clank._

_Nagisa's eyes opened and they grew wide when he saw that the man had undone his shackles around his wrists. He grabbed onto Nagisa hand gently, " See, I'm here to help you, Nagisa."_

_Nagisa's breathing was still fast but slowing down as he watched, with caution, as the man he didn't know in the slightest undid the shackles around his ankles. The man looked up at him and then reached out his hand to Nagisa's face. Nagisa stayed as still as possible as he ran a gentle hand down his cheek._

" _My poor little Nagisa, what have they done to you?"_

_Nagisa just stared with big blue eyes._

" _Don't worry," the man continued," I"m here to get you out of here. In return you have to help me with something okay?"_

_Nagisa swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth and nodded, his voice sounding hoarse as he spoke his mind," Who . . . are you, who . . . am I?"_

_The man in front of him moved his hand to his hair and ran his hand down it gently, smiling, making the scars on his face stretch," I'm Takaoka- Sensei, and you are my little Shiota Nagisa. Just call me sensei, my little_ Nagisa _."_

_Nagisa stared at him, feeling the gentle hands against his scalp, and against his best judgment he decided to trust the man, " Okay . . . . Sensei . . . . "_

_The man smiled even wider._

X Assassination Classroom Flashback X

His sensei had saved him from that god-forsaken place and he was grateful. If it wasn't for him he didn't know where he would be now, dead or alive. He would happily help his Sensei if it meant helping the man that had saved him.

He was the one to tell him his name.

He was the one that he train with day and night to get ready for missions.

He was, what Nagisa felt like, the  _father figure_ in his life.

Nagisa didn't know if he had a father or a mother, friends or anything from his past. All he knew was that he was saved by the man he called his Sensei. And as he ran through the forest, images banging around in his skull he felt like he was running away from his mission.

Sensei would be mad.

Nagisa grinded his teeth so hard that it hurt. Those stupid people, how he wanted to kill them. Kill them all with a bloody knife. To strangle them. To get rid of them.

For his mission to be done and for him to go back to his precious sensei.

But he couldn't do that right now. He had to clear his head, get to where he can use his medicine and come back with more force. He couldn't act rashly in this situation, it would only lead to more mistakes that his Sensei wouldn't like.

The man had trusted him with this mission and he had to complete it like he was taught.

Nagisa pushed through the last of the trees and onto a road, the new scenery slightly surprising him. He was finally out of that forest and he almost sighed in relief. No more roots and branches. Stopping for only a moment Nagisa turned his head to look at his surroundings, choosing to go right before running off in that direction as fast as he could.

Nagisa didn't expect the kick to the back.

Nagisa was sent forward and down as he felt a heavy object hit his back and staying there, sending him to the ground. He crashed against the concrete with the pressure against the small of his back. He turned his head around to try to see what was making him immobile while he struggled to get up.

" Did you think you could get away, Nagisa-  _kun."_

Nagisa growled when his eyes came face to face with the redhead's. The bastard was standing above him, one foot pressing down into his back as if in a victory stance and he was smirking.

Nagisa's eye twitched.

Nagisa, irritated, swung his leg up and twisted his body so that he could throw off Karma. Karma only stumbled a little but that was enough for Nagisa to move his body in such a way to knock Karma's legs out from under him. Nagisa rolled sideways as Karma fell backwards, stopping a few feet from the red head and flipping his body upward so that he was on his feet once again.

Nagisa reached down to where he kept his knife only to realize that he had no knife and cursed. Nagisa got into a fighting stance ready to defeat his opponent. He wasn't the best at hand to hand combat but he was sure that he could take out the red head in front of him.

Karma laughed," Wow, scary ~."

Nagisa glared at him. This guy was annoying, time to get rid of him for good.

"It's a fight you want  _Nagisa-kun_? Are you sure about that~." Karma said smirking, knowing that he had the upper hand in this situation. He was always better at close combat than Nagisa.

Nagisa didn't so much as blink and Karma stuck out his tongue. A vein throbbed on Nagisa's forehead and against his Sensei's teachings, he made the first move. Nagisa rushed toward Karma his small hand forming into a fist.

Karma dodged the first punch, moving to the left, feeling Nagisa's arm go past his face and brushing his hair to the side. Karma with rapid fire speed reached his hand up to grab Nagisa's arm but Nagisa moved back too fast for him to do so. Karma barely had time to think before Nagisa came at him with high kick to the side of the head, ducking before the blow could hit.

The two of them exchanged punches and kicks neither of them making contact. Karma had to admit that Nagisa had gotten good at close combat. Scary good, maybe up to par with his own skill. He didn't know why but it kind of irritated him a bit. Karma made a somewhat wild punch at the thought.

Nagisa's eyes widened and he smirked as he took advantage of the sudden rash punch and grabbed onto Karma's arm, clutching it so hard that it might bruise. Karma's eyes widened as he saw that his arm was taken hostage by his enemy. He tried to twist out of the smaller boy's grip, try to kick him, but Nagisa pulled Karma forward and behind himself, Karma's back hitting painfully on the hard concrete.

Nagisa turned around and took a small step back, bring up his leg up for a kick that would knock out his prey in front of him on the ground. He brought down his leg as Karma was still recovering, no matter how fast he recovers he couldn't stop the hit he received from Nagisa's heavy boots.

Nagisa stepped away and looked at the now still Karma. He had to admit that it was a good fight but now it was time to end it. . . . .

(  _Watching a movie. . . )_

No, not now.

(  _Reading a comic book together. . . . )_

Nagisa tried to push through the images as he reached forward to finish the job but they just kept coming, feeling almost like they were singing his eyes with their brutal clarity. He had to act quick as Karma was already starting to stir.

(  _Karma . . .)_

(  _Karma . . . )_

(  _Karma . . . . .)_

(  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_ (  _Karma)_

**( _Karma)_**

Nagisa screamed and clutched his head, it hurt! It hurt so much. The pain was excruciating and he just wanted it to stop. Stop.

Stop.

_Stop._

_STOP!_

Nagisa stumbled away from the somewhat unconscious redhead and started to pull his hair, his pain, it hurt, it hurt. It hurts!

Nagisa started running before he even knew he was moving, he had to get away. Get away from everything. He barely registered that the 'classmates' were yelling behind him or that he passed nondescript houses one after the other. He barely noticed that he didn't kill the redhead that he had left in the street.

He didn't care.

He just needed his medicine.

Now.

Now.

Now!

(  _Karma . . .)_

"Get out of my head!" Nagisa yelled out as ran through the quiet streets.

Nobody in the neighborhood saw the tormented boy disappear into the darkness, all fast asleep. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Nagisa is older than Karma and Karma is older than Asano. ( Not that it matters right now. . . . )


	6. Insane Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Someone noticed Nagisa's unusual skill and decides to use it to their advantage. When Nagisa goes missing class E decides to take action only to find that their friend might not be exactly the same. Can the save him in time or is it too late to get him back?( set right after the God of Death arc).
> 
> A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, it was all encouraging. Thanks to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. And I'm so sorry it took so long and such a short chapter too. I will be honest and say that I feel really guilty about it but I had major writer's block for this story and life has to go on(Work, school, learning to drive, a tree fell on my house( we're fine) and so many other things). I promise that I will finish this story but It might be while until the next update and I am really sorry about that. On the bright side I should be updating my other story soon. Please forgive my tardiness and lack of a long chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway though.

Chapter 6: Insane Time

Nagisa's hand held him up as he made his way down the familiar hotel hallway, the gaudy carpet making him more nauseous than he felt. His head continued to spin and he slowly crawled forward with baby steps. He tripped and fell onto the carpet, gritting his teeth, he lifted himself up again, leaning against the wall once more. Blinking back tears of pain and confusion Nagisa stopped in front of a door, after a agonizing few feet, he had come to know for the past week. Nagisa reached out his hand only to fall forward into the door. It gave way under his weight and Nagisa fell into the room with a yelp.

The door flew open with a slam, the hinges squealing with the force, Nagisa crashed to the floor with a grunt. Panting hard, Nagisa gripped his shoulder while gritting his teeth in pain and slowly pulled himself to his feet, his legs wobbly, hair in his wide, dilated eyes.

( A yell and a slam of a door)

Nagisa gritted his teeth and hobbled further into the hotel room, his feet occasionally slipping on the cold hard wood under him.

(Wood floors of a classroom)

Sweat was beading on his face, neck , and the rest of his body and his lungs just couldn't get enough air.

(A explosion and being swept away by the current)

Nagisa shook his head to clear it, wincing at the pain it caused, and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

(Wincing at his reflection in the mirror . . . a dress. . . .)

Sitting on the sink was a blue leather bag, it's metal zipper closed tight. With trembling fingers Nagisa licked his lips in anticipation. Finally the medicine was in reach. The pain would be over and he could focus on pleasing his beloved Sensei.

(Blonde and black hair. . .A man and a woman. . . .yellow circle and a smile. . . )

Oh how he wanted to please that man, to show that he was worth of his lessons, his teaching and care.

Worthy of being saved.

( A tentacle patting his head in a loving way)

Panting through the smile on his chapped lips Nagisa fingers touched the cold metal, gripping the zipper with his index finger and thumb. The bag unzipped agonizingly slowly and Nagisa felt like he was going to scream from the slow movement.

( Zipping open a school bag, comics and textbooks inside. . . red hair and interests shown)

Trembling fingers ventured inside the cool lining of the bag, searching to the tale tale sign of a glass vial. A smooth surface toughed the pads of his finger and Nagisa smiled even wider, his eyes dilating more than they already were.

No more pain.

( "Remember class, if someone asks you to try something harmful. . . .")

Nagisa popped open the cork and downed the blue liquid inside with one big gulp, sighing in content as he felt it slide down his throat.

(". . . you should always say no.")

What?

("It is very bad for you. . . ")

What. . .

("We know, you dawn octopus!" Laughter and a smirk. . . )

What is. . .

( Drinking a soda with a red haired boy)

(Laughter, An Awkward silence. . . )

Nagisa gripped the side of his head, eyes wide.

(Red hair, smiles, a school uniform)

(Knifes and guns, having fun in the sun)

( A swimming pool)

( His friends)

(His mother's cruel eyes . . . )

(Dress. . . )

Why are the images not stopping? He took his medicine so why did they keep bombarding him like this?

("Nagisa-kun you should care more about yourself.")

Invading his mind with lies and deceit.

(" You'll find out eventually. . . that is if I don't blow up the earth first. Kukuku. . . ")

The pain raging in his head and making his want to throw up all over the tiled floor where he stood.

("We'll all assassinate him together!")

Why. . .

( Sweat dropping and his mouth open in exasperation)

Why. . .

(A group of student smiling at him, some trying not to show it)

Why. . . .

( "Hey, Karma-kun. . . ")

(A smile. . . )

("Nagisa-kun . . . ")

( A smirk)

Nagisa slid to his knees on the tile floor and his hands landed flat in front of him. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his shaking hands up. . .

Nagisa gripped his hair and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Nagisa screamed until he ran out of air. He screamed out his anger, out his pain. Screamed until he could no more, screamed until he felt numb. Eyes wide open and dilated Nagisa got up from the bathroom floor, panting hard. He looked at his lose fingers before clinching them both into a tight fist. Turning his eyes to the mirror it showed his numb anger, his blood lust.

Oh.

Why didn't he see this before?

Really, it was obvious.

One obvious solution that he should have known way before this:

It's all their fault.

He was pathetic for not realizing sooner.

Every last one of those idiots back at that classroom. It was their fault.

It's funny really.

"Haha. . ."

They brainwashed him into seeing these lies, these unnecessary pictures in front of his eyes.

(A redhead showing a picture of him wearing girls clothes)

(Embarrassment)

To cause him pain and to doubt his beloved Sensei.

(A wide smile and a chuckle," We'll see!")

"They should all just die, ha. . . ha. . . ."

("Can you kill me before graduation? Kukukuku!)

Nagisa burst out laughing, his eyes filled with blood lust and insanity. He laughed at himself, at his situation, at everything. He laughed until his sides hurt from cramping up. He laughed until he had uncomfortable tears in his eyes. He laughed. . .

. . .and laughed. . .

. . . and laughed. . .

Breathing hard, Nagisa stared at his reflection once more, a smile on his face.

"They should all just die."

He's going to kill them.

Every last one of them.

He was going to make his beloved Sensei proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That's all I got and Like I said I'm sorry about how short this is. Nothing would work for this chapter, every time I tried to write something it wouldn't come out right and I had to start over again. I really tried guys but this chapter hated me and I hated it.
> 
> So I decided to give this to you so that you guys can have a chapter and I can start with a fresh slate on the next chapter. It's for the best because I don't have to worry about the long update time and I can focus on the next chapter with more ease. Also I planned out the story a little bit more so it should be better but who knows guys. . . .
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Yeah.


End file.
